


Not dressed like that!!

by Suzilee11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe, College, Coming Out, Coming out fails, Gay Stiles, M/M, Scott and Stiles - Freeform, Step Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: Also known as 5 times Stiles tries to come out to his friends and family but no one believes him, and the one time that they all finally do.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Scott McCall
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228
Collections: Rainy Day Reads





	1. Not dressed like that!

It was the first day of summer break and Scott and Stiles were excited to get back home to Beacon Hills. The first hour of the drive was filled with loud music and screaming the lyrics, the second hour talking about friends and family back home that they couldn’t wait to see. By the third hour Scott was asleep and Stiles was thinking whilst he drove. He was ready to come out and had decided that he wanted to do it at their welcome home for the summer dinner that night with his dad and Melissa. He was really worried about their reactions though. Scott he was sure would be fine with it, as he had seen thy way he had treated people in their lives that were gay for years, he hoped his dad would be fine with it. There was a time when he was in high school where he had tried dropping a hint to his dad just to see how he would react when he was curious but not entirely sure he was gay yet. He hadn’t seemed to pick up on anything and never said a word about the subject, so Stiles gave that up quick. He was most worried about Melissa. Sure she had treated him as a son his whole life, but now she was his step-mum, and maybe she wouldn’t want a gay son. Shaking his head to clear it of horrible images he tried to tell himself that it would be fine. They were his family and they would accept him no matter what. However, the rest of the trip home had him imagining a whole range of scenarios where they would reject him for his sexuality, ranging from the mild where they were angry but pretended it wasn’t real, to them being furious and kicking him out. He even pictured a few different situations where they were happy for him and accepted it immediately. There was only one situation that he didn’t imagine, and that was the one crazy situation that did play out. 

   
 

There arrival back in Beacon Hills was met with a flurry of arms and bodies, as the two boys were enveloped repeatedly by both their parents. Lots of hugs and smiles later, Scott and Stiles were finally able to get a chance to grab their bags from the jeep and make their way inside. Once inside they separated from their parents, heading upstairs to their rooms to unpack their stuff and sit for a minute after a long car ride. Stiles heard Scott taking a shower whilst sitting in his room, running over a plan for how he was going to come out. He figured he would wait until they were having dinner, give them a chance to settle in and hopefully the distraction of eating would take some of the pressure off of him. Once Scott was finished in the bathroom, Stiles decided to get a shower as well, he wanted to wash the long car ride off himself. When he was done he went downstairs and found Scott watching a football game with his dad. Neither of there eyes left the television as he walked past, causing Stiles to roll his eyes, heading for the kitchen. The Kitchen was where he found Melissa, moving around seamlessly preparing dinner, the radio playing in the corner, and her hips swinging to the tune as she worked. 

Stiles stood and watched her for a minute, leaning against the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen, a smile on his face as he did. The picture in front of him lost focus as he remembered a time where he stood in the exact same place watching his mother moving around the kitchen in a remarkably similar way, many years ago. A moment after gained focus of the kitchen again Melissa turned around and she started, a hand flying to her chest. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Stiles!! You scared me.” Melissa scolded him. 

“Sorry.” Stiles laughed out. “Can I do anything to help?” He asked. 

“Yes you can. Start cutting up those vegetables.” Melissa ordered, pointing at a pile of vegetables she had ready to cut on a chopping board. 

Over the next hour Stiles helped Melissa cook dinner whilst they danced around the kitchen together. At one point they happened to look up and see Scott and Noah watching them, but that only lasted a minute as Stiles’ dad went to the fridge to get another beer, and Scott merely asked Melissa how long before dinner was ready. 

“I’m about to dish it up now. Why don’t you and Noah go set the table.” Melissa responded. 

“I’m watching the game, Stiles can do it.” Noah said, distractedly, eyes veering back towards the tv were the snap was being made and there was only 5 minutes left on the clock. 

“He has helped make dinner, now it’s your turn to do something.” 

Noah grumbled as he left the kitchen to go set the table, although they knew he wasn’t really that unhappy to help as he was smiling whilst he did it. 

Together Melissa and Stiles put the food in 4 separate serving platters (Meat, veg, potatoes and bread) before following the other two into the dinning room and placed them on the table. After that there was a lot of chatter as they ate, mostly about how Melissa and Noah were doing at work, and how college was going for the boys. The Sheriff joked multiple times about what a big mistake the housing office had made by allowing the two boys to share a dorm, whilst Melissa worried over whether they were eating properly at college. As everyone got close to finishing their meal, Stiles decided it was time. 

It was silent for a minute as they ate through a lull in the conversation. Putting down his own cutlery he took and deep breathe and looked up, ready to talk. 

“Umm, Dad, Melissa, Scott. I’ve got something I need to tell you all.” Stiles paused for a moment, which was long enough for everyone to say something. 

“Are you alright son?” Noah asked. 

“Are you sick?” Melissa gasped, concerned. 

“What? What haven’t you told me?” Scott almost demanded, feeling offended he didn’t already know. 

“No I’m not sick, I’m fine. Just please don’t guess and just let me talk. Stiles paused for a moment again, just until they all nodded in agreement, then took another deep breath and continued. “Over the last few years I have been doing a lot of discovery in terms of working out who I am. Along that journey I have discovered a lot of things about myself, and the one big thing I have discovered and want to tell you now is that I am gay.” As he finished speaking he looked down at the table, scared of the possible reactions he may be about to receive, however none of the scenarios he had imagined on his way home today occurred. Instead Stiles looked up surprised when he heard a lot of laughter coming from his family. 

“That’s a good one Stiles.” Scott said, actual tears running down his face he was laughing so hard. 

“You almost had me for moment. I really thought it something serious. Nice joke.” Melissa said. 

The one that hurt the most was the response from his dad. He was sure at least his own father would believe him.

“Not dressed like that.” His father responded. 

Stiles could only look at them with a dumbfounded expression for a minute before he was able to speak. “What?” Was all he could get out though. 

“Come on Stiles. You’re not gay.” 

“I could be gay.” Stiles protested. 

“Like I said Stiles, not dressed like that.” 

“Dad, I’m not joking. I am gay.” Stiles tried desperately to make them believe him but seeing the looks in their eyes he realized it may just be a lost cause. They were all laughing at him, they thought he was making some big joke. It left him felling horrible, almost like he was hollow inside. 

“Okay Stiles, we believe you.” His dad said, the laughter still on his face saying otherwise. Stiles decided to just let it go after that. He didn’t say anything else about it, and once they had finished dinner, he stacked the dishwasher and went to bed early, saying he was tired from the long drive as an excuse, so no one questioned him. Lying awake, Stiles didn’t get much sleep that night, he didn’t understand why it was so hard for his family to believe he was gay, but he figured he would tell them again another day and maybe then they would believe him.


	2. Does that mean I look good?

All of Stiles’ friends were back in Beacon Hills for the summer break and were all catching up for dinner the night after Stiles’ failed attempt at coming out to his family. He had been feeling horrible since and had made plans with Danny to go to the Jungle for the night and have some fun. During senior year of High School Stiles had become pretty much certain that he was into guys, but he needed a little experience to know for sure, and still scared to tell the people he was closest to, he decided to talk to Danny about it, since he was also gay. After a long chat Danny offered to help him figure it out. Therefore Danny had checked a lot of firsts of the list for Stiles, some of those firsts being kissing, fronting and actual sex. So Stiles was hoping that maybe he and Danny could have some fun tonight like they used to in High School to make him feel a little better. Danny had agreed to go with him, and there plan was very set until Lydia had sent out a group text suggesting (demanding) they all meet that night for dinner and a catch up. Obviously Stiles could have said no as they did have all summer, but he knew what Lydia was like, and decided it might be to much of a risk to say no to her, so agreed. As he knew dinner would go for a while and he would end up going straight to The Jungle afterwards, Stiles decided to dress for The Jungle before dinner, which meant he ended up being late and the last one there (He had told Scott to go on ahead so he wasn’t late as well). When he showed up roughly 20 minutes late, he knew e was getting a very angry look from Lydia, but he wasn’t paying attention to her as he was engulfed by a blonde figure smashing straight into him the moment he entered the restaurant. Her mane of blonde curls covered Stiles’ face so he couldn’t see anything, but he knew who it was immediately. 

“Batman!!” She shrieked, squeezing him in a vice tight hug. “I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you to Catwoman.” Stiles replied, smiling as he did so. “But do you mind letting me breathe?” 

They both laughed as Erica let go and walked Stiles to their table. When they reached it Stiles received a lot of hugs (Lydia, Alison, Isaac, Danny and another from Erica) and a few handshakes from the less huggy people (Jackson, Boyd and Derek). After all the hugs and handshakes were finished Stiles sat down picked up a menu to have a look at what he wanted to eat. When he looked up from the menu he noticed that their table was quiet and everyone was starring at him. He tried to ignore it for a minute, but it was unsettling having all those eyes on him and he had to know why they were starring. 

“What? What are you all starring at?” 

He had an idea, but he had been hoping to get away with not explaining his clothing options for a little while longer. If his family had thought he was joking about being gay he had a feeling his friends might as well, seeing as some of them knew him better than his own family did. But it looked like he was going to have to explain it all now. As though he knew exactly what was about to be said, Danny looked at Stiles and gave him a small encouraging smile and a nod of his head. He knew Stiles was ready and that he could do it.

“Well, its just that umm….” Alison stuttered. 

“You just look um, well kind of…..” Boyd also didn’t finish his sentence. 

“Your clothes are just….” Derek may have finished his sentence if he had been given a chance to as Jackson jumped in and said what everyone was thinking. 

“Why are dressed the way you are and not in your usual plaid and jeans?” Jackson demanded, the only one at the moment who had managed to finish the question. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Stiles asked. 

“Nothing is wrong with it Stiles.” Danny said. They had video chatted while Stiles was getting ready and Danny had helped him pick the right look. 

“Why’re you dressed like that?” Lydia asked bluntly. 

“Does that mean it looks good.” He asked Lydia directly. 

“Yes Stiles, it looks good, but why do you look this good.” 

“Ohh, thank you all very much. I’m going out after this dinner.” Was all he said. He hoped they would accept that as a final answer and move on, but as always, what Stiles hoped for rarely was what actually happened. 

“Where are you going?” Scott asked shocked. “You didn’t say anything earlier, how am I meant to get home? You know mum dropped me off on the way to her night shift at the hospital.” 

Trying to avoid the first part of the question, Stiles only answered the second half. “I’m sure someone can drop you home if you ask nicely Scotty. Observe, Alison, would you mind dropping Scott home after dinner?” 

“Of course not.” She said, looking at Stiles before turning her attention to Scott. “Scott, I’ll drop you home later okay?” 

“Thanks Alison.” Scott said before turning his own attention back to Stiles. “So where are you going?” 

Stiles looked down for a moment, took a deep breath and looked at Danny whilst he spoke. “I’m going to The Jungle.” He said quietly. 

“Wait what?” said Isaac. 

“The Jungle?” Questioned Derek, a strange look on his face that Stiles couldn’t identify. 

“Yes, the Jungle.” Stiles clarified for them. 

“But why are you going there?” Erica asked. “I thought The Jungle was a gay club.” 

“It is. That’s why I’m going there.” 

Stiles watched as his words sunk in, looking around the group and trying to identify all their expressions. Scott was the first to say anything. 

“Really Stiles? Again?” 

“What do you mean Scott?” Jackson asked. 

“He tried to tell mum, dad and I last night at dinner that he was gay, but we all saw through the joke. I can’t believe he is now trying to fool you guys as well. Really Stiles, this is ridiculous now. Why are you trying to make us believe this joke so bad?” 

Stiles now felt like crying, but he wasn’t going to let his tears win. Not looking at anyone in particular he held the tears back as best he could whilst trying once again to get his brother to believe him. “It’s not a joke Scott. I am gay.” He said as sincerely as he could, but once again Scott just laughed as he had done the night before. 

“Okay, okay. Your joke got us. Now can we just order, I’m starving.” 

Everyone else was now laughing as well, thinking that it really was a joke. All except Derek, he was looking at Stiles strangely and Stiles realized he needed a minute. Quietly telling Erica his order he excused himself to the bathroom. He only just made it before a few tears started to roll down his cheeks. It only took a few more seconds after that for someone else to enter the bathroom and pull Stiles into a hug. It was Danny. He knew coming out was hard, and could only imagine how much it was hurting Stiles to be taken as a joke when he was trying to tell everyone a really big secret about himself. After a moment Stiles and Danny separated and Danny wiped the tears from Stiles’ face. Only the few that had escaped were there, Stiles had done a good job at clamping down the possibility of any more escaping. 

“They will believe you eventually. Just wait a while and then try again.” Danny suggested. 

“I just don’t understand why they all think I’m joking. Last night dad and Melissa also thought I was joking and laughed at me.” 

“I don’t know why Stiles. You don’t have to go out tonight if you don’t want to. It’s fine if you want to cancel on me.”

Stiles almost started to cry again, Danny was so sweet and always putting others first. “ No, I don’t want to cancel, maybe just change our plans?” 

“Anything you want Stiles, whatever will make you feel better.” 

Stiles smiled, he was so glad that he and Danny had become friends when Stiles needed help with his sexuality. “Can we maybe just hang out at your place? Have a movie night or something?” 

Danny smiled back at Stiles. “Sounds perfect. Now come on, clean your face up and lets go join the others, but don’t let them get to you.” 

Stiles quickly washed his face, trying his best to remove all signs that he had been crying and it seemed to have worked as when he returned to the table no one seemed to notice. The rest of the night went by with no more mention of his sexuality. They all started to laugh and joke about old memories and things that had happened to them at college and how their classes were going. By the time they left Stiles was feeling a bit better, but still not as happy as normal. They all said goodbye in the car park with more hugs and handshakes before everyone got into their cars and left. Stiles waited till everyone else had gone and sat in his car for a while. He needed to release more of the emotions from the night so he started to properly cry. Soon after he got a text from Danny asking where he was and if he still wanted to hang out. Stiles assured him it was all fine and he would be there soon. By the time he left the car-park and made it to Danny’s place he was feeling a bit better again after having let all his pain out. If Danny could tell he had been crying when he answered the door he didn’t say anything about it, just walked Stiles up to his room where he had a movie all ready to start playing and some snacks set out. This made Stiles smile. 

“What are you trying to do in here, seduce me?” He asked, laughing at the slight blush appearing on Danny’s face. “No way! You totally are aren’t you?” 

“Well, I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t mind having some fun like we used to?”

Stiles considered it for a moment before moving close to Danny and placing his lips against Danny’s. Quick as a flash they were both moaning as the kiss deepened into something they both knew was the start of a fun night. Danny pushed Stiles backwards until he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees. Stiles tried to fall back gracefully but as always he was incapable of such a thing, and instead he accidentally kneed Danny in the stomach on the way down. 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Danny said. 

Stiles used some quick monuvering and turned them so he was now on top of Danny, straddling his hips in a way that he could feel how hard Danny already was for him. Thinking quickly he ground down a few times, making some elicit sounding moans escape Danny’s lips before he quickly started to undo his pants before Danny could protest. Within a minute he had Danny’s hard length in his mouth and Danny squirming in ecstasy under him. It had been a long time since they had been together and Stiles was desperate to show he hadn’t forgotten anything that he had been taught. Danny however, was quicker and more experienced and after a few minutes had there positions switched again until he was straddling Stiles. 

“Danny, I…” 

“Shhh, I want to make you feel better.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I know Stiles, but I want to.” 

As he always had been, Danny was a master at what worked for Stiles. He knew exactly how to make him moan, and squirm and writhe in pleasure. It was like they had been doing this together for years, not only a few times in High School until Stiles knew it was definitely what he wanted. Whilst he had been working his mouth over Stiles’ cock, unnoticed by Stiles, Danny had been preparing his fingers with lube and without saying a thing he slipped a finger inside Stiles. Stiles’ back arched off the bed. Within moments he had added and second and quickly after that a third. Stiles was so desperate at this point he didn’t care if was to cum on Danny's fingers, so reaching down he maneuvered himself and Danny’s hand until his forth finger was inside Stiles as well. Danny popped off of Stiles’ cock in surprise. 

“Jesus Stiles, I don’t remember you being able to take this much.” 

“I-I-I h-have been p-practicing on my-my self. Please.” He moaned at the end of his sentence, leaving Danny unsure of what he wanted. 

“What do you want Stiles?” 

“Please fuck me. I’ll probably cum like a second after, but please just put your dick in me.” 

Unable to say no, Danny removed his fingers and Stiles wailed in protest, before quickly lubing his dick and slamming straight into Stiles. Stiles had not been wrong. He was so desperate that after Danny’s perfect aim had hit his prostate only three times he was cumming all over himself and screaming out as he did so. Still breathing heavily and riding on his wave, Stiles moved to pin Danny down, lubed up his fingers and put his mouth over Danny’s dick again at the same time as he slipped a finger in. Danny was already moaning obscenely before Stiles added more fingers slowly, when he had three inside he started aiming for the prostate and knew immediately when he had hit it. Danny arched so far off the bed his dick was pushed right to real back of Stiles’ throat, and Stiles found out he could deep throat quite easily. Sucking Danny’s dick down even further than he had ever done before, and pounding his prostate with his fingers constantly, it didn’t take long before Stiles could taste Danny’s release flowing down his throat. When Danny was finished Stiles crawled up his body and lay next to him. 

“I think you’ve learnt a few new tricks.” Danny said. 

Stiles laughed, “Well that deep throating thing was an accident I just found out I could do.” 

The two lay there for a while before moving to the bathroom and taking a shower together to clean up before returning to Danny’s bed where they watched a few movies before falling asleep. 

The next morning Stiles woke before Danny. He left while Danny was still sleeping but left him a note explaining that he wanted to be home before anyone was awake and took off. He knew Danny would call him once he read the note, he always called to make sure Stiles was alright. As Stiles arrived home the house looked quite as though everyone was asleep. Sneaking in quietly he thought he had gotten away with it until he ran into Scott who was coming down stairs as he was going up them. 

“Stiles? Where have you been?” He asked.

“I just got home, I stayed at Danny’s last night.” 

“Oh, so you still went to The Jungle for some reason then?” 

“No, we didn’t go to The Jungle. I went to Danny’s had sex with him, watched some movies then went to sleep.” 

Stiles said nothing more as he walked up to his room. Scott just stood there shocked. He wasn’t sure if he should believe his brother or not. 

As the last weeks of summer went by Stiles decided that he wasn’t going to bother mentioning his sexuality again. Maybe he would try again at Thanksgiving or Christmas. For now he wouldn’t try though. To keep his mind off it though he did sleep with Danny quite a bit over the summer, they both knew it was just fun so no feelings got hurt. The summer was passing quickly though, and before he knew it his last day in Beacon Hills had arrived. 


	3. The End of Summer

The end of summer was here. It was the final Saturday night of the holidays and Stiles was supposed to be attending a party with all his friends to celebrate the end of summer before they all had to split up again to go back to college, however Stiles had decided not to go. He was currently home alone as Scott had left about an hour ago, his dad was at work and Melissa was on the night shift at the hospital. He was pretending to be sick to get out of going, the only way that Lydia would ever let him out of attending one of her parties. Overall Stiles had had a pretty shitty summer, with trying to come out to everyone and being laughed at, not just once though. Even after the two nights he had tried he was constantly the butt of the jokes the group made, they didn’t let up all summer.   
Stiles sighed as he got up off his bed and looked at his half-packed bag and open wardrobe deciding he may as well finishing packing tonight so that he could spend the morning with his dad and Melissa instead of packing then, as Scott would definitely be doing. Stiles knew that he never packed until the last minute. Stiles had only been looking inside his wardrobe, deciding which shirts to take with him for about 5 minutes when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He had been so distracted inside his own head he hadn’t even heard his dad come home. 

“Hey Stiles. I thought you and Scott were going to Lydia’s tonight. Isn’t she having a big end of summer party?” He asked his son. 

“Yeah she is. Scott is there, I didn’t feel like going though.” Stiles explained. 

“Is everything alright kid?” Noah asked, concern etched into every line of his face. 

“Yeah dad, everything is fine. Are you hungry though? Did you want me to make you something?” Stiles headed towards his door ready to leave when his dad answered. 

“Sit down Stiles.” He basically ordered. 

“What?” 

“Sit down. We need to talk.” 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, suddenly panicked. He first thought was that there was something medically wrong with his father. 

“Nothing is wrong with me Stiles. It’s you I’m worried about. Now please come sit down.” 

Stiles cautiously walked over to his bed and sat down, his dad sat down next to him, all the while trying to think of anything he may have done recently that could get him into trouble. His mind was blank though, he couldn’t think of anything and therefore was left plainly confused. He became even more confused when his father actually shifted his body to face him directly. That was something he only ever did when he had something serious he wanted to discuss. At this point all Stiles could think was ‘what the hell have I done this time?’ 

“Stiles I’m worried about you. You haven’t been yourself this summer, is there something wrong?” 

Stiles just cast his eyes down and looked at the floor instead of his father. He was thinking that maybe it would be best just to make up a lie, so he didn’t have to tell his dad what was really playing on his mind so much. But at the same time it was also a bad idea to try and lie to him. His dad had always said he could practically read his thoughts on his face, which meant he was always caught instantly whenever he tried to lie to his dad’s face. It only ever worked when they were on the phone or texting. But if he said a half truth then it wouldn’t entirely be lying so maybe his dad would believe him. 

“I’m just a bit worried about this semester at college.” Stiles said, voicing his slight concerns about returning to school for the first time. 

“Why is that? Are you having trouble at school?” His dad asked, only showing concern and no suspicion. 

“It’s just that I got an email the other day and the library is going to be understaffed this semester due to a few previous staff graduating and budget cuts that mean they can’t be replaced. So, I’m going to have to work extra shifts to cover it, which means less time for studying. I just don’t want to fall behind in my class work because I have to work more.” Stiles explained.

“You’ll be okay Stiles. Just make a schedule with your classes, work and study sessions clearly outlined and stick to it. I know you can make it work. You’ve always made anything you set your mind to happen.” 

Stiles smiled a small smile. “Thanks dad.” 

“Are you sure that’s all that’s been bothering you?” The sheriff asked Stiles one more time, wanting to be entirely sure that his son was okay. 

“Yeah, that’s all. I promise.” 

“Okay. So are you going to go to Lydia’s party now?” 

“I don’t think so. I saw everyone earlier today. I think I’ll just pack and make sure I’m ready to go. That way I don’t have to rush to finish it all tomorrow morning.” Stiles said. 

“Okay son. Make sure you don’t forget the new clothes Melissa bought you either. She thinks you’ll get a girlfriend if you go out in the new jeans and shirt.” The sheriff smiled on his way out the door and went downstairs to heat something up from the fridge to eat. Once he heard his dad in the kitchen, Stiles shut his bedroom door again and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Hearing his dad mention him getting a girlfriend hurt. Stiles had been thinking over his first two nights back in beacon hills all summer and still couldn’t understand why everyone thought he was joking. He could kind of see why his friends would think it was a joke, seeing as how Scott had mentioned the night before and said it was a joke before anyone else got a chance to say anything. But why did Scott think it was such a joke in first place. He had always had a good relationship with his dad as well, and they were always open and honest with each other, so he had thought that he at least would have believed him. Melissa was his step mum, but she had known Stiles almost his whole life and had been a mother figure to since he had lost his own mother. He had honestly thought that they would all react better than they had. Sighing he decided to forget about it for now and just finish packing. 

Roughly an hour later Stiles had finished packing and was sitting at his desk with his laptop ordering some school books. They would be delivered to his dorm in a few days before his classes started. He had to head back to school a few days earlier than college classes actually starting again as a staff member of the library. There would have been some new books purchased over the summer for new courses, or courses with new editions of their books that the library staff had to log, tag and sort into the right area’s of the library before students started coming in to use them. He was so focused on what he was doing that he never heard the knock on the front door downstairs, so when there was a knock on his bedroom door he didn’t get up but just called through it instead. 

“Dad, I said earlier that I was fine. I promise I’m still okay.” 

There was no answer but after a minute the door was pushed opened anyway and Derek walked in. “Hi.” He said nervously. 

Stiles looked up when he heard the nervous voice that definitely was not his fathers. “Ohh, Hey Derek. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Lydia’s party.” 

“I was at Lydia’s party. I left though. It was loud and overcrowded and I was kinda worried about you.” Derek explained, staring at the ground. 

Stiles was only half listening, so he didn’t register the second part of Derek’s reason for leaving the party. “Why was it overcrowded? I thought is was just our group going.” 

“It was supposed to be. But some other college kids from the town heard about it somehow and showed up. Lydia decided to make it a bigger party when they did.” 

“Yeah that sounds about right… Wait a second. Did you say you were worried about me?” Stiles had suddenly realized everything Derek had said earlier. 

“Ummm, well yeah, just a little bit. You are always at Lydia’s parties. When you didn’t show up I was a bit worried.” 

“Thanks for worrying Derek, but I’m okay. I just didn’t feel like being at a party and wanted to pack my stuff tonight, so I didn’t have to do it in the morning. I know that’s lame, but I don’t care.” 

“Stiles, can I ask you something?” Derek asked. 

“Sure.” Stiles said. Derek was a good friend, but despite his good looks and sporting ability, he was extremely shy. 

“Umm well you’ve sort of seemed a bit distant all summer, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’ve seemed distant?” Stiles asked. He didn’t think he had been like that. He had tried to hide it as much as possible. 

“Yeah, well to me you have since that first dinner we all had. I don’t think anyone else noticed anything though.” 

“Ohh.” Was all Stiles said in response to Derek. 

“Stiles. What’s wrong?” Derek asked, no longer sounding nervous to be asking someone personal questions, instead he just sounded deeply concerned for his friend. 

“Nothing, I’m…” Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence before Derek interrupted him. 

“Don’t say your fine Stiles. You’re not fine, you look like a kicked puppy.” 

Stiles did smile a genuine smile at that, only a small one but it was enough to make him feel a little bit better. “It really is kind of nothing. It’s just stupid really, but I just wish everyone would stop making jokes about me.” 

“Stiles…” 

“I know everyone has always made jokes about me, and the normal ones are fine, they don’t bother me. Its just the ones this summer that started after that first dinner. Those jokes hurt more.” 

“Do you mean the jokes about you saying you were gay?” 

“Yes.” Stiles said, turning around and walking to stand next to his open window, looking out into the street. 

“Maybe they..” Once again Derek was cut off by Stiles, who was now angry. He turned around to look at Derek so fast that most people who saw it would probably suspect he wasn’t even human, and didn’t wait to see what Derek was panning on saying, he was sure it was going to be defending their friends for the cruel jokes anyway. 

“You’re trying to defend them now? You’re the only one that hasn’t being joking about it all summer, apart from Danny, and now you are going to turn around and defend them?” He was close to yelling, and Derek was trying to talk, to tell Stiles that wasn’t what he was doing, but every time he opened his mouth Stiles kept talking and didn’t allow him a chance to say anything. “I was actually starting to think that you were nicer than some of them but now I realize you are just as bad as the rest. Just leave Derek.” The last sentence was said in a voice that sounded so defeated as Stiles turned back to the window that Derek felt as though his heart was actually tearing a little for his friend. He once again tried to explain, hoping to have more luck this time. 

“Stiles, just let me explain.” He tried, managing to get out a full sentence at least without being interrupted. 

“No Derek, just go.” 

Being a shy, quite guy that hated confrontation Derek just left without saying another word. Stiles heard him saying goodbye to his dad downstairs, and from his position at his window, watched Derek walk to his car and sit there for a further 5 minutes before finally starting the engine and pulling away. That made Stiles feel as though he had been a little harsh to Derek. Maybe he should have just let him talk, after all he couldn’t accurately predict exactly what Derek had been going to say, but it made sense to him that it would be a defense for their friends. Okay, so Derek hadn’t included himself in joking about Stiles sexuality, and hadn’t even laughed when the jokes were being told, but at the same time he also didn’t say anything either. Never tried to stop anyone making jokes or made his opinion on them clear, unlike Danny. So all Stiles could see was someone he thought was a good friend standing by while his other friends were mean to him, and then turning around to defend them.   
Feeling like his night had just gone worse than he could have possibly thought it would Stiles decided to finish ordering his books and school supplies in the morning, instead he curled up in bed hoping that by the morning he would feel better. Unfortunately he didn’t, however by the time he and Scott left Beacon Hills he felt a little better knowing that at least he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore jokes until Thanksgiving, and maybe by then everyone would have forgotten about it.


End file.
